Living in a Daydream
by Patronus12
Summary: All she had wanted was an escape from reality. All she had wanted was to belong in a place that had never even existed. But sometimes, you have to be careful what you wish for. Because sometimes, even something so seemingly harmless as daydreaming can be deadly- especially when a certain Dark Lord gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing this since I have so many other stories... but the idea popped into my brain a few days ago, and I've found myself constantly thinking about it and expanding it until it was too much to ignore... so here you go! It's it a different writing style since it's basically in MY POV, so sorry if it sucks... just tell me what you think!**

* * *

Daydream: a pleasant visionary, usually wishful, creation of the imagination

* * *

Everyone has daydreams. Some are reasonable. Some are completely and utterly crazy. Some will come true. Mine never will.

My name is Breeze. I dream of having magic. But I am a muggle. And the world of Harry Potter is just in books and movies. It will never exist, but I can daydream. Normally, you have control over your daydreams, but I am a strict canon fan. I won't stop character deaths or other events from happening, even if some of them made me want to quit reading for some time. I can't share the knowledge of what will happen with the characters I come across in the daydreams, because then the whole canon plot will change. But I can cause extra events, as long as they don't drastically change the canon plot... After all, even if I don't want to change much of canon, this is MY daydream.

I wish to share this daydream with all of you fanfiction readers who want to listen. What is in regular print is the daydream, and what is in bold are my thoughts about it. If you are interested, simply say the incantation "Legillimens" to enter my mind. And don't you dare try to see my other thoughts, because I am a practiced Occlumens! ;)

_(A brief pause for the readers to say incantation)_

Welcome to the world of Harry Potter... daydream style :D

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple things I want to clarify.**

**The daydream featured in this is all made up. What, do you think I would post something as private as my daydreams on a public fanfic? As if!**

**Also, the person in this will have a special power. THIS DOES NOT MAKE HER A MARY SUE! It's a daydream! Lots of people like to fantasize about themselves having special powers! And this is me! Tawny, Talon, Sneaky, and I thought of powers that would suit each other well.. I won't spoil it by telling you what they are, though. You will have to find out :) So that is why! Again, not Mary-Sueish! Please don't think that!**

**This "daydream" is actually going to be a story-type thing going on, sort of like a utopia-gone-dystopia kind of thing. **

**This was just a kind of intro... not all of it is going to be like this. So sorry if I bored you. Please don't stop reading because of it! **

**Also, if Tawny, Talon, or Sneaky are reading this, if you want to make an appearance in it at some point, contact me by text :D**

**-Breeze :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get started, shall we?**

**Well, I guess I should start forming the daydream by forming myself. I'll start with what I look like now... long, brown, half straight/half wavy hair with blond highlights, bright blue eyes that turn a gray-blue color when I'm tired or sad, and sort of average height. There, that's a decent description. Now, I guess I can improve, by like making my frizzy hair a little more flat. There, that's better. I still look the same, just with one less imperfection. Excellent! I love daydreaming!**

**Now, let's start with the 'background story'.**

**Even though my age (which I'm NOT gonna tell you!) isn't the age for me to be in my first year, most great Hogwarts adventures start in that time period, so I think I will pretend I'm in that year. I want to be muggle born. It just feels right, considering I AM a muggle. Now, I REALLY want to meet Harry Potter, but I don't think I should be in his year- it changes the plot too much- and I shouldn't start in his second year, because then the Basilisk would be after me. So, I guess I'll start in his third year. At least I might meet Sirius! THAT would be cool...**

**Next is the scene. We can begin our daydreaming journey the day I get my Hogwarts letter... after all, that's where the story truly begins. Just imagine this-** a small house in a town close to London, England... an owl swoops through the sky, dropping a parchment envelope onto the doorstep just as an eleven-year-old wakes up...

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was so short, it was just sort of like forming the story plot and stuff... But I posted twice in one day! Actually like twice in an hour... _**  
**

_Please review! _

_Reminder: Bold is the thoughts going on outside the daydream, regular print is the daydream, italics is the author's note (but I will also write A/N) an for future inside-daydream-flashbacks, it will be regular print but I will write (flashback) and (flashback ends). _

_-Breeze_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, like I wanted to, it was Father's Day so I wanted to take a break to spend time with my dad. Thank you so much to Tabithatibi for the kind reviews! Everyone else, please tell me what you think! _

* * *

I opened my eyes and squinted through the sunlight pouring through my window. Staring around, I observed my surroundings. I was in a medium sized bedroom, lying on a twin sized bed. The other furniture in the room included a large dresser, a bedside table, a desk, and a bookshelf. The walls were a light blue color, and the room's decor are covered in different shades of blue and purple. **Not bad. **

I looked down at my hands- they are definitely smaller than I remember them being. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked towards a large mirror that was hanging above the dresser. I took in my appearance- I was exactly how I had pictured I would look, but shorter than I was and my head was a giant mess of bed hair. **Yay, it worked!**

I stretched and let out a big yawn, before starting to get changed. I dressed myself in a simple tee shirt and jeans. **Well, can't spend too much time simply getting dressed, can I? I'm probably one of the only girls who thinks that... **I fixed my hair into a makeshift bun-wrap-thingy. **Very descriptive, daydream self. Now, can we _please _move on? **

I walked out of the room, holding my IPhone, ear-buds dangling down. **I hope Statues from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two was playing... I'm listening to it right now, it's such a cool tune! And music helps me with daydreaming :) **I walked down the stairs **(Yay a two story home!) **and into the kitchen, where my mum was making breakfast.

"How many pancakes?" She asked me.

**Its a daydream... I can do what I want! "**I'll take... fifteen," I said. **(Inward smirk!)**

She didn't even question me... she just set a late piled high with pancakey-goodness in front of me. Then she went to wake my dad up.

"Thanks, mum," I called after her. **At least my family is the same... Imagine what would happen if I had to adjust to a whole new family! (Inward shudder)**

I dug in. It seemed like a normal day. It wasn't until I was taking a giant gulp of orange juice that something strange happened. **SPIT-TAKE! **I jumped out of my chair in fright as something large and feathery started to knock loudly on the window. I peered at it. I instantly recognized it as an owl from all the books I had read about them. **Owls are so fascinating!** It was holding something out to me... It looked like it was made of paper of some sort, but I couldn't see what it was. I cautiously stepped forward and, opening the window, took it. The owl gave me a short nod and retreated a few steps, waiting. I looked down and saw that it was a letter.

Ms. B. Summers

The second bedroom upstairs

9 Huckleberry Drive

Camden Town

London

I blinked in surprise. How did they know where I sleep? And how did they get the owl to deliver the letter to me? Curious, I carefully ripped it open and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump **(snicker)**, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Summers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I rubbed my eyes and read it again. **Witchcraft? Wizardry? Can't imagine why... **Numbly, I shuffled through the drawers for a sheet of paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled a note- it was all I could manage, I was feeling such shock.

Dear Professor,

Ummm... okay?

Breeze Summers

**Woooow. Really? "Umm, okay?" That was the BEST I could do? Honestly, this is a _daydream..._**

With a sigh, I sent the letter off. **#sigh! And no, I'm not THAT type of person...**

* * *

Later on, there was a knock on the door.

"Breeze, can you see who it is?" My mum called from the other room. So, I slid off of the couch and walked over to the door. Peering through the peephole, I saw an... eccentric... man. **Is that the right word? **He was wearing long, blue robes, he had long, white hair and a long, white beard, half moon shaped spectacles, and blue eyes. I stood staring for a while, before my mum's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well? Who is it?" she called.

"Some dude **wow, Dumbles can probably hear that! **dressed in robes and a long white beard..." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

"What?" Came a sharp voice behind me, as my mum came rushing into the room. She pushed past me and wrenched the door open.

"Good evening, Mrs. Summers, I presume?" The man said, beaming, a twinkle in his eyes.

"W-W-Who are you?" She stuttered, in shock at the man's eccentric appearance.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to speak about your daughter's enrollment in my school," he explained.

"Oh," she said with a sigh of relief. "You're the one they mentioned in the letter."

"Indeed."

"Please, come in."

I just stood back and watched this exchange in awe. **Awe? Really? It's just a guy with a beard! Sarcasm :D **As Dumbledore passed me, he winked and I heard him murmur, "Nice response to the letter, Ms. Summers." Blushing furiously, I followed them into the sitting room. Taking a seat in an armchair by the fireplace, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I understand that all this about a magic school may be a little confusing-" **A little? **"-so I will explain. I normally have to explain to the muggleborns."

"Muggleborn?" I asked in confusion.

"A witch or wizard born to muggles, or non-magical people," He answered.

"Oh," I mumbled and let him continue.

He started to explain everything- about magic, the school, getting my school supplies. I listened and watched as he demonstrated magic and told me of what I will be able to do once I finish my magical education. By the time Dumbledore wished us a good evening and left, I was positively overflowing with excitement. **Hogwarts, here I come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Days dragged by every slowly- **Wait, that's not right. I'll change that... **The last days before September first flew by **there, that's better :), **and before I knew it, it was time to leave for the Hogwarts Express. I had already gotten my school supplies, my wand **(yay!) **and something else. **;D**

(flashback)

We drove to Diagon Alley, which I soon discovered was a magic shopping street. I looked around in awe at all the magical items for sale. Using a Hogwarts fund, I bought my spellbooks, robes, potion ingredients, and everything else except one thing- a wand.

We walked up to a shop and I read the sign-

_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._

_That's a long time, _I thought. As we walked in, I could feel strong magic swirling through the air. Stacked on shelves on the walls were countless wand boxes. The effect was quite magical and astounding.

An old man came from a back room. He had wispy white hair and calculating eyes. "Welcome to Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. And what is your name, young lady?" he asked, turning to me.

"Breeze Summers," I replied.

He pulled out a measuring tape, waved his own wand, and it began to measure me. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right," I said, guessing that your wand arm was the same arm that you write with. The measuring tape finished its job and rolled up.

Ollivander browsed the shelves for a few moments, then pulled a box off. "This wand is made of walnut. It is 11 ½ inches long, springy, and has a unicorn hair for its core," he said, carefully taking an elaborately carved wand out of the box and handing it to me. "Just give it a wave."

I did, and jumped when there was a burst of smoke out of the tip. He quickly took it back and handed me another. "Hickory, 10 inches, firm, phoenix tail feather core." I tried again without luck. He handed me wand after wand after wand, and I was beginning to wish I would find one soon. He took out one more. It was pretty, with leaf shapes carved into it, and a red swirl on the end. "Try this… Ash, 12 ¾ inches, with a dragon heart-string core." I took the wand, and warmth began to creep through me. A small wind picked up and small sparks came flying from the tip. My parents beamed with pride, Ollivander clapped, and I grinned. My wand felt perfect.

"Your new wand is good for charms and protective spells. It has a dragon heartstring core, which implies that your loyalty will be admired among your friends," he said with a gleam in his eyes. I was so happy to have my wand!

We left after I paid seven gold coins called galleons. On our way out of the Alley, we were passing a shop called _The Magical Menagerie._ Through the window I saw the most adorable kitten ever. She was staring at me with huge gold eyes. Her fur was fluffy and beautiful; she was a tortoiseshell, half her face was orange while the other half was black. I felt my heart instantly melt at the sight of her innocent face. My dad, chuckling, noticed my expression. "Would you like to buy a pet?"

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed. We walked over to the kitten. After playing with her for a few minutes, I bought her for six galleons and five sickles.

(flashback ends)

I had decided to call the kitten Amy. **Well, if I couldn't bring my dog from real life to Hogwarts, at least I could bring my cat! **Now, she was snuggled up in the back of her carrier, staring with wide eyes as we drove through London to King's Cross Station. As we approached our destination, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Was this all a dream? **Technically, yes.** Was I REALLY going to Hogwarts? **In the aforementioned dream, YES! **

We traveled through the station until we reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Thankfully, Dumbledore had told us how to get through, because I would have never guessed that you had to run at a wall and appear at a magical platform. **Sounds a bit ridiculous, doesn't it?**

Dumbledore had also told us that muggles can't make it through the barrier, so after saying good bye, I went through myself. When I made it all the way through, my breath caught in my throat. A giant, scarlet train sat on the tracks in front of me. All around me, witches and wizards bustled around the platform, calling out good byes and greeting friends. A girl with thick blond hair smiled at me as I walked past. She had steely gray eyes, and looked like she was in my year. I smiled back, hoping that I could be friends with her. I hoped I would make friends in this school.

I couldn't find where the blond-haired girl was sitting. In fact, ALL of the compartments were full except for one with a few older students and a sleeping man sitting in it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," they replied in unison (except for the sleeping dude, which based on his age I guessed was a professor). I took a seat by the window and simply sat gazing at the passing scenery, listening to their conversation.

"So you're saying that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after _you?_"

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, _everyone's_ looking for him."

"Sure, except… No one's ever escaped from Azkaban before… and he's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"_Thanks, _Ron."

I had no clue what they were talking about. Serious black? Azkaban? What in the world…? **Wait a minute, this conversation sounds familiar... OMG I'M SITTING IN A COMPARTMENT WITH HARRY POTTER!**

After a little while, a snack trolley came around. The boy with black hair and glasses **(OMG!) **bought most of the stuff, but I didn't mind. All I wanted to try was a chocolate frog. Sounded interesting. Being the chocolate lover I was, I took a bite and tasted sweet heaven. **(I LOOOVE CHOCOLATE! OMG IM SO HYPED UP!)**

"Oh, I've just realized, we haven't been very polite at all, have we?" a girl with bushy brown hair exclaimed, her attention on me. **(IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!) **"My name is Hermione Granger. The redhead is Ron Weasley, and the kid with the glasses is Harry Potter. We're third years in Gryffindor." Harry Potter… hadn't I heard that name somewhere before? **(YES! YES YOU HAVE!)**

"Gryffindor?" I asked, confused.

"You must be muggleborn," said Ron. "Well, there are four houses you can get sorted into at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor's for brave people, Hufflepuff is for loyal and kind people, Ravenclaw's for smart people, and they say Slytherin's for ambitious and cunning people, but most of the evil dark wizards were in that house, so they have a bad reputation."

So that's what Dumbledore was talking about when he mentioned houses!

"Oh," I said. "Well, my name is Breeze Summers. Yeah, I am a muggleborn."

"Me, too," Hermione said.

We began discussing things to do with Hogwarts. They didn't seem to want to answer my questions about how we're sorted **because of tradition, **but Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch a lot.

"So, who's this Sirius Black you were talking about? And why is he coming after you?" I asked, before I could stop myself. I immediately felt myself blush at being caught eavesdropping. Harry and Hermione seemed a little anxious, but Ron answered.

"Don't you know a thing about who Harry, You-Know-Who, and Sirius Black are?" He asked incredulously.

"No," I replied. **YES YES I DO! **

So Ron began to tell me everything about the aforementioned subjects. **I won't tell you every single detail, since you already know.** I listened in awe, fear, and amazement as he explained.

"So who IS You-Know-Who?" I asked once he finished. "Like, his name? I know you don't like to say it, but-"

"Voldemort," Harry immediately answered.

"Don't say the name!" Ron hissed. But Harry just shrugged.

The train suddenly lurched, coming to and abrupt stop. I flew forward and almost landed on the floor, but luckily I grabbed onto the luggage rack in time.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. My cat carrier's door fell open and Amy bolted under the seat, hissing. I heard Ron mutter something that sounded like, "Oh, great. Another furry git." **DON'T FEEL BAD FOR SCABBERS! (HISSSSSSSSSS)**

Harry glanced towards the professor dude. "Lupin's still asleep," he muttered. "How did he sleep through that?"

"I don't know, bu-" Hermione stopped as a deadly chill started creeping through me. I gasped. Voices started to run through my mind...

"No! No, please, not Harry, not Harry..."

"Step aside, silly girl!"

"No, please, not Harry, take me instead!"

My vision was starting to blur...

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the door slide open, and a decaying hand...

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son... Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master... Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe..."

A horrible creature emerged, taking deep rattling breaths, and it moved towards Harry...

"So, you think that Voldemort has succeeded? In making a horcrux?"

"Yes, but not only once..."

"What are they, exactly?"

"They can be anything, the most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example, or a book..."

Harry collapsed. Hermione screamed, and the professor jumped up, drawing his wand...

"Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived... Come to die..."

Bright light filled the compartment, and the creature was blown away. The temperature raised, and my vision cleared. Harry was lying on the ground, Hermione and Ron bending worriedly over him. The professor- Lupin, I think Harry called him- cast a worried glance towards me before saying a quick incantation. Harry immediately stirred.

"W-what happened?" He gasped.

"You... sorta... _fainted, _mate," Ron said anxiously.

"There was screaming- someone was screaming... a woman-"

"No one was screaming, Harry," Hermione said, her look full of concern.

"Here," Lupin murmured, extending a piece of chocolate towards Harry. "Eat. You'll feel better." He handed out pieces of chocolate to all of us before popping one into his own mouth. "It's only chocolate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a quick word with the driver..."

I ate mine and immediately felt warmth replace the cold that was filling me. The trio followed suit.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It looked like a dementor," Hermione informed us. "You know, one of the guards of Azkaban. The jail we told you about."

I nodded numbly. We sat in silence before Harry asked, "And did any of you... you know... faint?"

We all shook our heads. "It felt weird, though," Ron mumbled. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

"I heard-" I started, but stopped myself. Should I tell them? It didn't sound like something I should share... **Definitely not! What WAS that? I thought dementors were supposed to cause you to relive your worst memories! Those were glimpses from the past and future? Why in the world would you hear that?**

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. I changed into my uniform **(not in the compartment, in the lavatory!),** and soon, the train pulled into the station.

* * *

_A/N: Exciting news! Talon has decided to make an appearance! She was the blondie at the station... You will be seeing more of her soon! I give a dozen e-cookies to Talon for joining in! _

_Also, THIS MESSAGE IS FOR TALON: Join the Dark Side! LOL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! _

_This was like my longest chapter ever... I will update soon!_

_-Breeze_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm back again! Hopefully this chapter will be good and long, like the last one (it had over 2000 words, a record for me)!_

* * *

As the train pulled to a stop, I hopped off of my seat and stared out the window nervously. Students were flooding the platform. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my trunk and cat cage and exited the compartment, following the trio.

When I arrived on the platform, I heard a loud voice call out, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way! All righ', you three?"

Harry waved to a very TALL man waving a lantern. The man beamed at him before continuing his calls. Hermione said goodbye to me as I headed in the man's direction. I dropped my trunk and cage off in a pile of luggage before joining the group of first years.

The man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid **(WHOO HOO! YOU ROCK HAGGY-HAGRID! I don't know why I just called him that...),** lead us away from the rest of the students, and towards a huge lake with some boats floating by the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!"

I climbed into a boat with the blond-haired girl I saw at the station, a girl with thick, dark brown hair, and a girl with glasses and light brown hair the shade that mine is, but it was cut to her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Talon," the blond haired girl said right as I stepped in. She extended a hand and I took it.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Breeze," I replied.

"I'm Tawny!" the girl with short, brown hair announced.

"Sneaky," the girl with dark, brown hair said calmly. **Hi, real life friends! Nice to see you here :D**

Then, the boat suddenly lurched into motion, following Hagrid's boat. We rounded a corner, and then gasps rang through the air.

A magnificent castle sat on a high mountain. Lights in its many window sparkled like stars, and reflected on the lake surface, creating a spectacular image of floating on stars. The ripples from the boats caused the lights to look as though they were shimmering. It was a picture-perfect scene, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

We glided across the lake towards Hogwarts, until we reached a sort of underground boathouse. We clambered out of the boat and followed Hagrid up a long flight of stairs leading up to the castle's front gates. I stayed in a group with the three girls, who I hoped would become my friends.

We approached the front gates, which had statues of winged boars on either side of them. After Hagrid opened them with a tap from a large umbrella, we walked up a pathway leading through the Hogwarts grounds. The front doors were open, and a very short wizard (a great contrast with Hagrid) with a shock of white hair was waiting for us.

"The firs' years, Professor Flitwick," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Flitwick said in a squeaky voice, before the giant man disappeared through a side door. "Follow me."

We walked straight past the door Hagrid had gone through. Many voices were coming from it, so it was probably where the rest of the school was. We walked into a side chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Flitwick declared. "Before you join the rest of the students in the Great Hall, you will wait here while I set up the Sorting Ceremony. You will be sorted into one of four houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You can do good things to earn House Points, but rule breaking will lose your points. I will come back for you when we are ready to begin." With that, he went into the Great Hall.

I was left feeling extremely nervous and sort of sick. How were they going to sort us? I hoped it wasn't going to be anything too hard. **Oh yes, it's going to be veeery hard. You have to try on a hat! Oh, the pressure! **I also wondered what house I was going to be in. I hoped that it wouldn't be Slytherin- Ron had told me all about Slytherin's nasty reputation.

Meanwhile, next to me, my new friends were talking in hushed voices.

"How're we going to be sorted?" Tawny asked nervously.

"I don't know," Talon muttered. "My mum wouldn't tell me. She said something about breaking tradition if she told."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Sneaky said, sounding sort of calm, but also a little anxious. "It sounds like a good house to be in."

"Yeah," Tawny said. "So does Ravenclaw. That's where the smart people supposedly go."

"You don't have to be in Ravenclaw to be smart," I said defensively. "Plenty of smart people weren't in Ravenclaw. It's called house prejudice. Everyone immediately creates stereotypes about the houses, and it causes separation. We should be aiming towards house unity, and these assumptions aren't helping."

"_You_ should be in Ravenclaw," Tawny exclaimed after my rant.

I face-palmed. **(That's what Tawny does to people. No offense to you Tawny, we think you're awesome!)**

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Flitwick appeared. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that, we all followed him into the Great Hall.

I observed the scene around me with awe. Candles floated- _floated!_- above four long tables, where a sea of students were sitting. The most spectacular sight was the ceiling- Hermione had told me it was enchanted to look like the night sky, but none of her explanations had prepared me for the extraordinary magic.

As we walked along, Tawny whispered, "Hey, guys? If I'm in a different house than you, please don't abandon me. I want friends."

"Don't worry, Tawny," Talon assured her. "We won't."

I sighed in relief. That had been the thing I was holding back from saying.

We approached a table that was facing horizontally towards the four other tables. I assumed that the teachers sitting there were teachers. I saw Dumbledore sitting in the center. He was surveying the first years with interest, the tips of his fingers together and his elbows resting on the table.

Flitwick moved to stand next to a dirty old hat that was placed on a stool. It had many rips and patches, and looked extremely old. Suddenly, making many of us jump, the biggest rip opened like a mouth and began to sing.

"A thousand year ago I was made,

When four people showed unity.

But then their ties began to fade

And so did their community.

Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor

All held different values.

Thus began the founders four,

And (sadly) all of their issues.

Sweet Hufflepuff would take those

Who were kind and loyal.

Slytherin took purebloods whose

Ascendants were practically royal.

Ravenclaw took the clever,

The ones who were most wise.

Gryffindor welcomed whoever

Would show bravery 'til their demise.

But Gryffindor took me off his head

Before their friendship was done,

So I could sort for them instead

When they were dead and gone.

Learn from the story I have drawn

So Hogwarts will remain strong.

But for now, come put me on

And I'll tell you where you belong."

The Great Hall burst into applause when the Hat finished singing.

"I told you that house unity is important!" I said triumphantly.

Then, Flitwick stepped up.

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and place the Hat on your head. When it has sorted you, take a seat at your new house's table." He called the first name, and the sorting began.

The first name she reached that I recognized was "Evergreen, Tawny!" Taking a deep breath, Tawny walked up to the stool, visibly shaking. She placed the Hat on her head, and it slipped down so much that I couldn't see her glasses. After a minute, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table that was filled with students wearing yellow and black striped ties started clapping. Tawny rushed over to sit with them.

Some more names passed, before I heard another familiar name. "Nightguard, Talon!"

Talon walked bravely up to the stool, taking the hat and placing it on with steady hands. She sat down, and after a little longer than two minutes, the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Another table, this time with students wearing blue and bronze ties, began to clap. Talon walked over to join them, a wide grin on her face.

After a few names, I heard Flitwick call, "Summers, Breeze!" I immediately felt myself begin to shake, and I fought to calm myself. I forced my legs to move forward, until I finally reached the stool. Uncomfortably realizing that everyone was watching me, I picked up the Hat, sat down, and saw it slip below my eyes.

"Well, well, this is going to be difficult," a voice inside my head spoke, making me jump. "You have a good mind, an- Oh dear, what's this?" It asked, suddenly sounding tense.

**What's what?**

"It seems... you're not from here, are you?"

**What do you mean?**

"You're visiting from another world... A world without magic..."

I was starting to feel queasy. **Of course I am! I'm muggleborn.**

"No, no, not like that... It's almost as though you're invading or world... through _dreams _of some sort..."

**Oh, crap. Please don't tell! Don't ruin this...**

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now, let's get to the actual sorting... You are not very sly or cunning, so that's a no to Slytherin-"

**Thank goodness!**

"Now, not all Slytherins are bad... You can be brave, but not always, so cross out Gryffindor..."

**So I won't see Harry, Ron, and Hermione? They were very nice...**

"That doesn't mean you won't see them. All houses must stick together, not be divided..."

**Right, house unity. 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.'**

"What?"

**Sorry. Muggle quote.**

"Ah, well, I was just getting to this point... That's very smart, maybe you should be in Ravenclaw. Although... You are very wise, but most of all, you are loyal, and kind. So, where should I put you?"

The Sorting Hat then went into a thoughful silence. Then, making me jump again, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I placed the Hat back onto the stool, and walked over to where the Hufflepuffs were sitting. I went to sit next to Tawny.

"Congratulations," she said, after I sat down.

"Same," I muttered, my thoughts preoccupied.

"You took nearly three minutes to be sorted," Tawny informed me. "Thought you'd turn into a Hatstall for a minute there."

"Hatstall?" I asked.

"Someone who's sorting takes over five minutes because the Hat can't decide where they should go."

"Oh."

A few more names were called, until only one more person had to be sorted."Wisp, Sneaky!" Flitwick called out.

It took exactly four minutes and fifty-three seconds to sort Sneaky (yes, I counted), a very close Hatstall. The Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched as Sneaky walked towards the red-and-gold clad table. Scanning over the Gryffindors, I realized that Harry and Hermione weren't there. Ron was sitting next to a girl with hair the same shade of red as his. Sneaky sat in front of them.

As if on cue, the two missing students walked into the Hall, followed by a woman with gray hair pulled into a tight bun. Harry and Hermione sat across from Ron (next to Sneaky), and I saw Harry open his mouth to say something.

Dumbledore stood up, and immediately, the Hall fell silent. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, but as one of them is rather serious, I should get it out of the way before we all become befuddled by the delicious feast.

"As you all know after they searched the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some dementors of Azkaban. They are here performing Ministry of Magic business. They will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are here, I must make it very clear that no student is to leave the grounds without permission from a teacher. Dementors cannot be fooled by tricks, disguises, or _Invisibility Cloaks._It is not in their nature to yield to pleading. Give them no reason to cause harm to you.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to inform you that we are welcoming two new teachers to our staff this year. First, Professor Lupin will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." Lupin stood up, and the Hall broke out in scattered, unenthusiastic applause, although Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I clapped hard.

When Tawny sent me a confused look, I whispered, "He saved my compartment from the dementors on the train. You'll never believe it, but I sat with Harry Potter!"

"For our second appointment, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our previous Care of Magical Creatures professor, retired, so that he could spend quality time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to announce, however, that his post will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

The Hall broke out into louder applause, and the Golden Trio were the last to stop clapping. Hagrid, who had stood up in front of his huge chair, was pulled back down into his seat by the gray-haired woman. Hagrid quickly sat, nearly knocking over the table in the process. He wiped his eyes on the tablecloth, still beaming.

"Well, that is everything of importance," Dumbledore declared, "So, let the feast begin!"

Immediately, piles of food appeared on the table. I blinked in surprise, before snapping out of it and digging in.

"So, Breeze," Tawny said, with her mouth stuffed with turkey, "What kind of parentage do you come from?"

"Huh?" I asked, concentrating on the amazing potatoes on my plate.

"Your blood status, what is it?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm muggleborn. What about you?"

"Half-blood. My dad is magical, my mum is a muggle."

"I bet she must have been surprised when she found out he's a wizard," I said.

"Yeah," Tawny laughed. "Apparently, she wouldn't talk to him for days because she thought he was joking. Then, when she realized he was telling the truth, she nearly fainted."

I chuckled. "My parents were going nuts when I got my letter."

After a little while, Dumbledore stood up and told us to go to bed.

"Where IS bed?" Tawny asked me.

I shrugged, but just then, a dude with a shiny badge on his robes stood up from a couple seats away from us.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, first years!" He announced. "I'm prefect Gabriel Truman _(A/N: Name from the Hufflepuff welcome message on )._ Follow me to the Hufflepuff common room."

We followed him out of the Great Hall, through a door, and down a flight of stairs. We walked along a long corridor until we reached a large stack of barrels that were hidden in a nook on the right side. "This is the kitchen corridor," Truman told us. "To get into the common room, simply tap the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'," he told us. **Hey, I just realized something. You have to tap it in the same rhythm that Anna knocked on Elsa's door with in the muggle movie Frozen! **"But be careful, because if you don't tap it right, you will soon find yourself covered in vinegar. We are the only house with a repelling device against intruders. And they tell us we don't have proper security!" he laughed. "Our common room hasn't been seen by outsiders in over a thousand years."

He demonstrated how to open the barrel, and we all crawled behind him through the secret passageway. "Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room."

We emerged in a cozy room. It was rounded, with a low ceiling, and very earthy. Its circular windows had a view of rippling grass and dandelions. Obviously a fake view, since we were in the basement underground, but still very nice to look at. Plants hung from the roof and sat on the windowsills. Yellow and black overstuffed armchairs and sofas were scattered around the room, and copper decorations sat in various locations. A warm fire was crackling merrily in the grate.

"Professor Sprout, our Head of House, is the Herbology teacher, and she provides us with the plants," Truman explained. "Our House Ghost is the Fat Friar, he wears monks robes, so you should be able to recognize him. He will be happy to help if you need him.

"Now, the dormitories are through those doors- girls on the right, boys on the left. You should sleep well, because we are protected from any storms or wind down here... I don't know how the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws in the towers can stand it. Your luggage will be at the foot of your bed. Have a good nigh's rest for your classes tomorrow!"

I followed Tawny through the door, where we saw another passageway. We found the door that read "First Years", and we walked in.

Three four-poster beds were in the dorm. The beds were covered in soft patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hung above the bed-side tables that were next to each bed. I found the bed that had my trunk on it. The other girl in my dorm introduced herself as Crissy, but she wouldn't give me a last name. We got changed and prepared for the next day before going to bed. When I pulled back my quilt, I laughed out loud upon discovering that the little lump that was there had been Amy, curled up into a ball. She looked up at me with big, adorable, sleepy eyes.

I crawled into bed, Amy climbing up to fall asleep on my stomach. Content, I fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I would like to send a HUGE thanks out to Talon for helping me with the Sorting Hat song. You rock! Because, you know, Harry didn't see the Sorting in his third year because he had to go to Mcgonagall's office, so we had to make up a song. It was hard! _

_So, ten e-chocolate frogs to you, Talon! Since, you know, chocolate is the only thing that makes you crazy and hyper... and you're AWESOME when you're like that! Unlike you, I can get hyper off of anything, which you should already know :D_

_Also, thank you to MysteriousMindBlockedHeart for volunteering to be the other Hufflepuff first year! Half a dozen e-Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans boxes to you! Hope you like earwax flavored! ;D _

_So anyway, to the rest of you, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSSEEE review! Pretty please? With sugar on top?_

_-Breeze_

_P.S., 3,228 words! :D :D :D Another new record for me!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi peoples :D Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

I woke up a seven the next morning. Trust me, I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to be late for class.

I pulled on my uniform after a quick shower. Then, I moved to wake up Tawny, who is _definitely _not a morning person.

"Tawny," I hissed. "Tawny! "TAWNY!" But she continued to sleep without stirring. Guess that's what those comfortable could do to you.

Crissy, who had woken up ten minutes after me, came over to help. With our combined efforts, and some hair tugging, we finally dragged a grumbling Tawny out of bed. I forced her glasses onto her face, shoved a hair brush and her Hufflepuff tie into her hands, and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Half an hour later, we were walking to the Great Hal together. Along the way, Tawny chatted animatedly about a dream she had had the previous night.

"So _then, _Dumbeldore showed up and turned me into a sparkly, rainbow unicorn, and I became Hogwarts' most valuable unicorn prodigy!"

"That's nice," I concluded. **Tawny has dreams that strange almost every night! They really are quite entertaining to hear about :D**

When we reached the Great Hall, Sneaky beckoned us over.

"Hi," she said as we approached. "Go get your schedules from your Head of House and then come back over."

"Okay," we agreed, and walked over to our table, where a woman was passing out pieces of parchment.

"Hello, girls," she welcomed as she handed one to each of us. "I'm Professor Sprout, your Head of House. Welcome to Hufflepuff!"

I looked down and realized it was a schedule. I began to read.

SCHEDULE FOR FIRST YEAR HUFFLEPUFFS

class, other house

Monday 

Double Herbology, Gryffindor

lunch break

Potions, Ravenclaw

Astronomy, Slythernin

Tuesday 

Double Transfiguration, Ravenclaw

lunch break

History of Magic, Gryffindor

Charms, Slytherin

Wednesday

Double Potions, Slytherin

lunch break

History of Magic, Ravenclaw

Astronomy, Gryffindor

Thursday

Double Charms, Ravenclaw

lunch break

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gryffindor

Herbology, Slytherin

Friday

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ravenclaw

lunch break

History of Magic, Slytherin

Transfiguration, Gryffindor

"Come on," Tawny said, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I followed her to the Gryffindor table. We sat across from Sneaky, and soon Talon joined us, sitting on Sneaky's left. I glanced over and saw that Harry and group were sitting a couple seats down from me, watching twin redheads do some sort of magic. We compared schedules, munching on toast and sipping from goblets of something called pumpkin juice. **I've had pumpkin juice from Universal. It tasted strangely like liquid apple pie. I mean, why apple pie? Why not pumpkin pie? It's PUMPKIN JUICE!**

**"**Crap, we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed, looking around at the nearly empty Hall. We sprinted out, yelling a quick goodbye to Talon as she went the opposite way from the rest of us. We ran out the front doors and across the grounds to the greenhouses. We walked in just in time, panting and sweating.

"Welcome to Herbology, first years!" Sprout announced. "Let me take roll before we begin..." As she went down the list, I scanned the class, trying to learn who was who. **I've never been very good at that... Gotta be true to myself in this daydream, yeah?**

**"**Gather around," she called, and showed us a swaying plant with red, heart-shaped leaves. "This here is a Venomous Songbush. It may seem innocent, but it can be deadly. It is a sort of cousin of Devil's Snare, which we will study later in the term. It lures you in my emitting a low hum that sounds like music, then it ensnares you and pours acid over you until you rot. Then, your flesh it digested by it. This plant, however, is not any danger to you, since I have extracted the acid and placed charms on it to slow it's motion. That's why it is swaying slowly. Any questions? No? Good." **Actually, I think everyone is too scarred by your description to ask. **She gestured to a pile of parchment that was sitting on a little table in the corner. "I want each of you to grab a parchment, get in groups of three, and take notes on this plant. Draw a detailed picture, discuss your notes, and finished any unfinished work as homework. It is to be turned in next class, although since this is a double period, you should have no problem finishing it. Get to work!"

I formed a group with Sneaky and Tawny. We worked diligently, and we finished half a hour before class was over. We placed our parchment on the pile of completed work and sat down to talk for the rest of class.

"What do you guys have next?" Sneaky asked us. "I have Transfiguration."

"We've got potions," Tawny answered, peering down at her schedule. We started a conversation about our House, before the bell signaling the end of the period rang across the grounds.

We strolled into the Great Hall together, and Sneaky joined us at the Hufflepuff table. A few minutes later, Talon practically ran into the room, looking slightly disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Sneaky inquired, frowning.

"Ran into Peeves," she panted. "You know, the poltergeist who rampages through the castle, causing mayhem. My prefect told me who he is."

"What'd he do?" I wondered.

"Started pelting me with some sort of goo," she shuddered. "It smelled _awful. _Luckily, I managed to get away without getting hit. Some seventh year Slytherin did, though. They say the Slytherins are terrible, but I feel bad for the guy." She picked up a sandwich and started munching on it. "Anyway, how are your common rooms?"

"Ours is really cozy," Tawny answered, and I nodded in agreement. "Lots of poofy armchairs and copper lamps. It's very earthy."

"Mine is decorated with lots of red banners and armchairs," Sneaky told us. "It has a warm fireplace, and since we're up so high, we have a great view."

"Ravenclaw's is absolutely _wonderful," _Talon said dreamily, her eyes suddenly sparkling. "There are books, oh, _so many books... _Books of all shapes and sizes, and of any topic you can dream of! I stayed up late reading some last night. They were amazing!"

The Hat had not considered putting me in Ravenclaw for nothing- I had always loved books. "Could you, maybe, bring one down tomorrow at breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said. "I'll bring a good one."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. Then, the bell for next period rang, and I jumped up and left the Hall, walking down to the dungeons with Tawny and Talon.

The dungeon corridors were dark, gloomy, and very cold. A few torches hung from brackets on the stone walls, but not very many were lit. I shivered as I walked with my friends towards the Potions classroom. We got into our House lines to wait for the Potions teacher to open the locked classroom door. After a minute or two, the door swung open. A man with lanky, greasy, black hair, a hooked nose, and dark eyes walked through and beckoned us to enter the classroom. **Git.**

"Welcome to Potions," he drawled. "I am Professor Snape, and I will be teaching you this noble art. Many underestimate potions due to its lack of wand-waving, but potions have many uses. Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses, even putting death into a simple brew. I do not expect many of you to respect this subject, but I can tell you now that those who don't will definitely not make it to N.E.W.T level.

"Today we will be practicing a fairly simple potion, a cure for boils. It is easy to make, but I must warn you now that any mistake may cause disastrous effects for both your potion and your grades in this class.

"Work in silence. The instructions are located on page three in your books, and any ingredients that you don't have may be found in the cupboard in the corner. You may begin working now."

I obediently took out my book, cauldron, and potions kit, flipped to page three, and began to prepare the ingredients. I worked quickly when I could, and finished about ten minutes before the end of class. My finished potion was a faint red color, instead of green, but it was my first time brewing.

"Stop working now," Snape called, five minutes later. "Fill a vial with your name on it with your completed potion, and place it on my desk. Your homework is to write an essay on the properties of the ingredients used in this potion, due next class."

We did as he said, as he watched all of us shuffle around the classroom, getting our things together. The bell rang, and we said goodbye to Talon before heading up to the Astronomy Tower as the sun was beginning to drop.

"Welcome to Astronomy, first year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins," a woman greeted us. "My name is Professor Sinastra. I hope you've enjoyed your first day of term so far. Please, have a seat wherever you wish and set up your telescope."

I sat next to Tawny against the wall, and took out my telescope. "Let me guess," I whispered. "This isn't just a normal telescope." I fingered all the strange buttons and knobs, as Tawny watched in amusement.

"Not at all," she replied. "Do you honestly think that _anything _here is normal?" I laughed at that. **Nothing is as it seems! Mwahahahaaaaa!**

"Today, we will simply be observing the sky while adjusting to our telescopes. You may begin exploring what your magical equipment can do."

I eagerly began twisting and poking at the numerous knobs and buttons. I found the zoom, and many other cool tricks, such as a feature that pointed out every constellation in the sky. I stared in amazement at the alignments as the sun set and the moon appeared, followed by the many twinkling stars. The view was stunning, and the cool night air blew back my hair.

I was rather upset when Sinastra called for us to put our telescopes away. "Next class, we will be meeting in the classroom on the floor below us," she announced. "You have no homework. Have a nice evening!" With that the bell rang, and we headed down to dinner. This time, however, we all sat at our own tables, and it wasn't until we had finished dessert that Talon walked over to us, quickly followed by Sneaky.

"Let's head down to the library," Talon suggested. We agreed, and soon we found ourselves in the vast library. Row upon row of books surrounded us, and many round tables were scattered around the room. We simply roamed the shelves for an hour, before our curfew arrived. We parted ways.

"Night, Tawny, Breeze, Sneaky," Talon yawned.

"Night," I called back, and I walked down to the kitchen corridor with Tawny. Once we arrived, we worked on our homework for another hour before going to bed.

**I can't wait for tomorrow. We're going to do real magic!**

* * *

_A/N: It's a little shorter than they have been, but it took a long time to write, especially with making up the schedule. Thanks for helping me check that, Talon!_

_Tawny, now you know what I meant by "You have one of YOUR dreams" :D and now you know what it had to do with unicorns! Good guess to you and Talon, by the way! First try! Are me and Tawny's dreams really that predictable?_

_I'd also like to add in a story suggestion by the author MysteriousMindBlockedHeart, who is the owner by the OC called Crissy, the other Hufflepuff first year girl. Her story is called "Muggleborn" and it is awesome! It had a really great plot! You should check it out! Also, a variation of me, Breeze, is going to be included as an OC! So read it and review on it!_

_Reviews are much appreciated! Next chapter soon!_

_-Breeze_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: SO, I've told some of you this, but I'll repeat it for the sake of the rest of you._

_I have like fifty million ideas for everything past the first year, but first I'm gonna focus on the first week and intros to the classes and then I'll skim through the rest of the year, paying attention to the important parts. Something exciting happens in the graveyard, and the whole plot goes crazy! So please just stay with the story through the boring stuff... although something important does happen on the second day at breakfast, which just happens to be in this chapter! So look for that as you read! And please just stick with me through the boring stuff. Skim it if you want to. I really couldn't care less. And I'll try to make these boring chapters shorter, and I will skim through the classes._

_But still, enjoy! Please review! I take suggestions, constructive criticism, and COMPLETELY random comments! You can also PM me, but make sure you tell me what the subject of the PM is... a simple "Living in a Daydream" or even just "Daydream" would suffice :)_

* * *

"Hey, guys," Talon said, sitting down across from me and Sneaky, next to Tawny. "To the point."

"Point?" Tawny asked. "You just sat down! And good morning!"

"Well, you asked me to bring down books yesterday," she continued, completely ignoring Tawny. "Well-" she placed a large book down in the middle of the table. "-I've brought one, and I think it might interest you guys."

We peered down at the black cover. The title read, in shiny silver letters, 'Transfiguration: Terms, Uses, and History'.

"Umm, Talon," Tawny muttered through a large mouthful of buttered toast, "You might find this interesting, but we're not in Ravenclaw..."

But Sneaky had already flipped open the book, and we were both reading the page lightning-fast, our eyes wide.

"This is really advanced," Sneaky murmured in awe. **Yeah, but this is a daydream, so anything's possible!**

"Look at this," Talon flipped to a page she had marked, towards the back. "Animagi... this seems like one of the most advanced terms in this book. But, of course, I didn't bring the book called 'Advanced Transfiguration: Terms, Uses, and History'..."

"'Animagi,'" Sneaky read, "'are witches or wizards who can morph into an animal at will. It is a learned skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus, which are hereditary... Animagi may take on the form of one animal, which they cannot choose. The animal is based on their personality, and is often the same as a person's Patronus. The exception is if a person's personality is similar to that of two animals. In this case, the Animagus and Patronus forms are different. This is not uncommon, but it doesn't happen to everyone.'" She stopped reading, looking curiously at me and Tawny's dreamy expressions.

Talon continued. "'Every animagus has an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human form. This trait may be physical, such as hair/fur color, or acquired, like glasses.'"

"'The difference between normal Transfiguration and Animagus transformation,'" I read, "'is that an Animagus can change whenever they want, without using a wand or an incantation. An animagus still thinks human thoughts in their animal form, but their feelings are not as complex.'"

"'They also have the ability to communicate with other animals while in their animal form.'" Tawny finished. "Imagine the possibilities! But how do you do it?"

"Who said we were even going to attempt it?" Talon asked. "It's really advanced, and also kind of dangerous-"

**Not in daydreams! "**Well, it would be a cool skill to have, and very useful! I think we should at least try it," I said, and Tawny and Sneaky nodded in agreement.

Talon sighed, but she was grinning. "On your own heads, be it."

Then, the mail arrived. Owls swooped through the windows. A large, gray owl dropped a newspaper in front of Sneaky.

"My Daily Prophet!" she exclaimed happily, paying the owl. Then, her smile disappeared.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning over to look.

"Just some rubbish about Sirius Black..."

"Did they catch him?" Tawny asked.

"Nope," I said, skimming the page.

"Well," Talon said, jumping up, "Let's go so we're not late for Transfiguration." I followed her, and Tawny stuffed one more piece of bacon in her mouth before waving to Sneaky and running to catch up with us.

In the Transfiguration classroom, I took a seat behind Talon and next to Tawny. A tabby cat was sitting on the desk. After a moment, she jumped off the desk, morphing into the woman with the strict bun. My eyes widened with awe, and whispers and gasps broke out around the room.

"Welcome to Transfiguration," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. That bit of human Transfiguration you just witnessed was called the Animagus skill. This is very advanced, however, and you won't learn human Transfiguration until your N.E.W.T years. Today, we will be learning more about Transfiguration itself. Please take out parchment, quills, and ink, and take notes."

We took notes for almost the whole class, and the last half hour was spent watching McGonagall demonstrate different levels of Transfiguration. We received no homework, which was a relief.

We went to lunch, talking about Animagi, and then me, Tawny, and Sneaky headed to History of Magic. Ron had told me it was boring, so I was sort of dreading it.

Sure enough, as soon as we sat down, the ghost teacher (Professor Binns) began his lecturing on the importance of history. His voice... oh Merlin, his voice was soooo annoying and soooo tiring! Just like a robot of boringness! He just droned oooon and oooon... I felt myself dozing off... **Zzzzzzzz... **until Sneaky snapped her fingers in front of my face. I looked around with a start. Tawny's head was on the desk, but Sneaky woke her up, too.

"How do you concentrate?" she hissed. "Were you almost placed in bloody Ravenclaw or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," she snapped. "Now pay attention and take notes, because neither of you are borrowing mine!"

Binns assigned us a foot long essay on the importance of history and scenarios in which it would be important to remember our ancestors' mistakes. Then, Sneaky went the opposite way, and we went up to Charms.

"Welcome to Charms! My name is Professor Flitwick. Please, sit wherever you wish," said a tiny little man with a squeaky voice. I sat next to Tawny and Crissy, behind a couple of Slytherins. They looked around at us, sneering. **Sheesh, what did I ever do to you?**

We learned lots of different wand movements. They included swish-and-flick, the arch, and the swirl. We spent class practicing these and more, and I found myself enjoying this class more than the others so far.

After dinner, we went to the library and got a stack of Transfiguration books and took them out onto the grounds. We sat under the shade of a large tree close to the water. Taking turns, two of us would work on homework while the other two would search for information on Animagi. When the sun began to set, we went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again for the REALLY boring chapter. Just hang in with me! This chapter was Tuesday, and on Saturday there's gonna be a fun surprise! _

_-Breeze_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi der, peeps XD I SUPER HYPER! I EAT M&MS! Okay sorry XD SNAP OUT OF IT, BREEZE!_

_Now that I got THAT out of my system, I present to you chapter eight of Living in a Daydream. Enjoy!_

* * *

Wednesday passed by rather uneventfully, with just a repeat of classes we had already. Thursday, however, was another story. Sneaky brought news at breakfast.

"The Weasley twins are hosting a start-of-term party on the Quidditch field this Saturday," she told us with excitement. "It starts at ten in the morning. We're allowed to bring friends, as long as they're not Slytherins. Want to go with me?"

"Should be fun," Talon said nonchalantly. **Stop with the act, Talon. We all know that you're fighting to keep calm :) You didn't act 'nonchalant' when we were planning that post-party party, remember? *smirk* **For Tawny and I, however, it was all we could do not to jump up and down in our seats.

"YAY!" Tawny squealed. "PARTY!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," Sneaky said, grinning. "Cool! We can all meet up in the entrance hall about five minutes from ten, if you want, so we can all walk down together."

"Yeah, sounds good, if I can wake up Tawny," I added with a smirk.

"What?" Tawny asked, looking up innocently from her plate of eggs.

A party sounded like a great idea on the twins' parts, especially after a long first week. **Yeah, this daydream can't get too boring, can it?**

* * *

I had Charms with the Ravenclaws first, then lunch, and, finally, our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with the Gryffindors.

"Wonder what Lupin's like," Sneaky said on the way to class. We must have asked that question about every teacher this week.

"Well, he was nice enough on the train, but he was also saving us from Dementors at the time, so I don't know how he'll be in the classroom," I told her.

We walked into the classroom and sat at three desks across from each other. Sneaky was on my left, and Tawny was on her left. We pulled out our DADA course books, quills, ink, parchment, and wands, and sat silently, waiting for class to start. Suddenly, a piece of parchment folded up so that it was shaped like an airplane came floating towards me. I snatched it out of the air and opened it, reading what it said.

Hi there! XD

~Tawny

Grabbing a quill, I quickly scribbled a note below Tawny's and sent it flying through the air back to her.

Umm... hi der...? O_o

-Breeze

I watched Tawny read it and a grin spread across her face, but before she could write anything, Sneaky grabbed it off of the desk. She wrote fiercely for a moment, then sent it back to Tawny, who did the same, then it went back to Sneaky, and, finally, to me.

You really shouldn't be doing this. We'll get in trouble.

Sneaky

But class hasn't even started yet!

~Tawny

Yes, I know, but Lupin could be coming in at any second! Am I right, Breeze?

Sneaky

I wrote back, and sent it back in their direction.

Umm... I guess so...

-Breeze

Tawny grabbed it before Sneaky could, and she passed it to her, who passed it back to me.

Aww, how could you, Breeze? :'( I thought it was a good idea, and I even charmed it myself!

~Tawny

It is very good, Tawny, but let's just not do it in class. We could do it for when we're separated in the Great Hall or the library or something, though...

Sneaky

Yeah, we should! And I can't always side with you, Tawny. Sneaky's my friend, too, even though she doesn't share a dorm with us.

-Breeze

Yeah, I know... why are we even doing this, anyway? Why can't we just whisper like everyone else?

~Tawny

Well, we don't know how strict Lupin's gonna be, even though Talon and Breeze both said he was alright...

Sneaky

Oh, speaking of Lupin, class starts in a minute! I think he's coming!

-Breeze

Tawny slipped the parchment into her back just as Lupin walked through the door. He was just as I remembered him from the train- sort of old looking, even though he also seemed kind of young. He was wearing shabby robes and looked very tired. **Poor Lupin :'(**

"Good evening," he called out. "Now, if you will please sit quietly while I call roll. Raise your hand when I reach your name, so I can learn all of your faces. Alice Arnett?"

Alice, a kind girl with deep brown hair from Gryffindor, raised her hand high above her head. "Here, sir."

"Hello, Alice, nice to meet you... Your last name sounds familiar... Don't you have a sibling in another house?"

"Yes, sir," she told him. "My twin, Kara. She's in Slytherin."

This statement started some murmuring, and Lupin put up a hand to silence us, looking at Alice curiously. "Strange, twins in Slytherin and Gryffindor. You must be complete opposites..."

"Yes, we are," she said bitterly, her eyes suddenly fierce. Lupin nodded, and continued with roll. When he reached my name and I raised my hand, he glanced up at me, and I saw a look cross his face that told me he remembered me from the train. He simply nodded at me, and continued. He made occasional comments to students about knowing their parents or something, but nothing odd happened until he reached Crissy.

"Cressida Le-" he suddenly froze, staring down at the list with wide eyes, then up to Crissy, then back at the list. I looked curiously over at her, to see her glaring defiantly back at Lupin. None of the other teachers had that reaction, but, now that I thought about it, I _had _seen the occasional narrowing of eyes, but I had never payed much attention to it. What had made Lupin so shocked?

After a moment or two, Lupin recovered. He nodded in Crissy's direction, said a quick, "Nice to meet you, Cressida," and continued with roll. I caught Crissy's eye. I gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head, making her dark red curls bounce a little, and averted her gaze. This, however, only made me more curious. Was she hiding something from me? **Obviously! **I was determined to find out.

After the last name had been called, a boy called Tony Walters from Gryffindor, he rolled up the parchment and placed it on his desk. "Now, do all of you have your supplies out? You will need parchment, quills, ink, and your textbooks. No wands today, however, you will be using them next class." Those of us who had taken our wands out placed them carefully back into our bags. Those who hadn't taken anything out yet scrambled for their materials.

"Thank you," Lupin said, after the last person placed their quills on their desk. "Today, we will be learning and copying down our course goals for first years. Prepare your parchment and get your quill and ink ready while I copy them onto the board. We will talk about them as you write."

He flicked his wand, charming a piece of chalk, and directing it's movements as it wrote with cursive lettering onto the black board. I read them as he wrote.

FIRST YEAR DADA COURSE GOALS

First years will:

1. Go over the introduction to DADA

2. Minor jinxes and hexes, such as the Knockback Jinx and the Curse of Bogies

3. Different ways to treat bites from various creatures, such as werewolves

That was it? It seemed simple enough, but still lots of fun to learn, and fairly useful. I set to work copying it all down, along with some side notes along the bottom as I listened to Lupin talk. I liked his style of teaching more than any of the other teachers.

At the end of class, he announced, "Well, that's all for today. Stick this paper in your textbooks or in some other safe place. If you have a double period with me next time, we will read a chapter of our Introduction to DADA textbooks and also begin practicing the Knockback Jinx. If you have a single period next time, we will just be reading. For homework, I just ask that you put a little research into our course goals. For example, read about the Curse of Bogies. No essay or anything to be turned in, just remember that knowledge is power. I will see all of you tomorrow!"

After he said this, the bell rang, and everyone rushed to shove their belongings into their bags and rush out the door.

"Go on without me," I told Sneaky and Tawny as everyone filed out into the corridor. "I'd like a word with Professor Lupin." They nodded, and Lupin, who probably heard what I had said, beckoned me over.

"What do you need, Miss Summers?"

"Well, sir," I said, taking a deep breath. I wasn't very good at talking to adults that I had just met. **Some things just follow you wherever you go, even daydreams... **"I just wanted to thank you for saving us on the train."

"It was absolutely no problem at all," he said kindly.

"And... why did you react that way when you reached Crissy during roll call?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

His expression immediately hardened, and I felt myself blush. "I'm sorry, sir-"

"No, no, it's okay, Miss Summers," he said, standing up and reaching to touch my shoulders. "But I can't tell you that. It is your friend's choice whether or not she shares it with you."

I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yes, sir."

"Good," a smile reappeared on his face, and he began to walk towards the door. I followed him, picking my rucksack and books off of the desk that I had put them on. "Have a nice day, Miss Summers."

"You too, Professor Lupin," I said, returning his smile. I walked out into the corridor and towards Herbology, which I had with the Slytherins. **What a perfect way to end the day... Note the sarcasm... **I could feel his eyes following me until I turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

.

* * *

Dear Julia and Anne,

Hi guys, I can't believe it's almost been a week! It feels like it's been months since I last saw you two. Thanks again for the pictures you painted for me. They're so pretty that I hung them above my bed, where my friends could see them! I share a room with two nice girls, named Crissy and Tawny. They would love you two, and they would probably never stop telling me how adorable you are!

How is school going? I love it here- I'm learning so much magic! I wish I could show you, but I've heard that it's not allowed...

When the owl gives this to you, just take a piece of paper and it will wait while you write your letter. Then, ask Mum or Dad to help you tie the paper onto the owl's leg. Don't worry- it won't bite, I promise. I'll pick a nice one, and just don't be harsh. If you're going to pet it, be very gentle.

I will probably write a whole bunch of letters to you before then, but I will see you at Christmas!

Lots of love to both of you,

Breeze

I finished the letter and sat back in my armchair with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Tawny asked, coming to sit by me. We were in a corner of the Hufflepuff common room.

"I just wrote a letter to my two younger sisters," I told her. "Julia and Anne."

She nodded. "I wish I had sisters, or even brothers, but I'm an only child..."

"Well, it's getting sort of late," I said. "Want to go with me to the Owlery to deliver this before curfew? Then we can come back and work on our homework."

"Sure," she replied. "But hold on, I have to go get a letter to deliver to my parents..."

She hurried into the dormitories, and I met her by the exit to the kitchen corridors. We made our way to the Owlery, Tawny telling me about yet ANOTHER bizzare dream she had, involving alpacas driving monster trucks and being attacked by flying monkeys throwing pineapples and plums. **If she ever decides to take Divination, making dream journals should be easy for her! ****  
**

When we arrived, we examined the school's owls perched around the walls of the Owlery. I picked a pretty Spotted Owl and tied the letter to her leg.

"Take this to my sisters, Julia and Anne Summers, at 9 Huckleberry Drive, Camden Town, London, please," I whispered to her, stroking her beautiful brown feathers. She gave a small hoot and took off. I watched her fly away until she disappeared from my view, towards the sunset.

* * *

Breeze,

Thank you for the letter. The owl was so pretty! She was nice.

We sent you more to hang up. I hope you like the one with all three of us playing together. We worked super duper hard on that one!

We all miss you, even our friends. Mum and Dad said hi. They are helping us write the letter.

School is lots of fun. We like recess the most. We can spell lots of words now!

See you at Christmas!

Love,

Anne and Julia

I smiled fondly at the messy handwriting and misspelled words that made up the letter. It made it a lot more adorable. I turned my attention to the painted pictures that were attached. They made three, and they were all beautiful in a way that only little girls can make a picture look. Man, I missed them. I hadn't been able to say good bye to them at the train station, because they had been at their friend's house for a birthday party.

"Breeze?" Tawny asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to finish those eggs?"

"Yes!" i exclaimed, laughing at Tawny's hurt expression. "Why don't you just get some from the bowl?"

"THAT would be a good idea," she said, blushing and grabbing at the bowls.

A few minutes later Crissy walked up to us. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I said, moving over to make more room.

She sat down and looked up at me. Her expression was unreadable. "Hey, Breeze," she murmured, just loudly enough that I could hear but no one else could. "I'm sorry I never explained to you the thing that happened in class yesterday..." I leaned forward slightly in anticipation. She must have noticed, because she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "It's just... I don't think I want anyone to know just yet..."

I tried not to look disappointed. "No, it's fine. I understand."

"Thanks," she sighed, obviously relieved. "Oh, did you hear about the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sneaky invited me, Tawny, and Talon."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Great! I'll see you there, then," she said, smiling. "Now come on, or we'll be late for class! Finish your eggs, Tawny!"

I grinned. It was going to be hard to get through my classes today, knowing that tomorrow, I'd be partying!

* * *

_A/N: Lots of things to talk about!_

_First, sorry for the long wait. I did a long chapter to make up for it, though! I decided to shorten and combine Thursday and Friday and combine them into one chapter so I wouldn't bore your socks off. _

_Also, I wrote a song scene to be used on the way to the party, but I don't know if I should post it or not. It would be an optional read. Let me know in a review or PM if you think I should use it or not! The song will be a surprise though... WARNING: I'm not very good at song scenes, but it was fun to write, so... But I'll leave the choice up to you._

_I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard to write, especially because I had to come up with a list of characters in my year for each house. Thanks a bunch to Tawny, Talon, and Sneaky for your help with that! You guys rock!_

_Thanks to all you reviewers! I'll have the next chapter up soon if I get lots of reviews, and depending on the votes, it will either be a song scene or a party scene!_

_Ok, so Talon is pestering me with her constant texts of "How's the chappie coming?" and "Did you update yet?" and "I CAN'T WAIT! :D", (LOL XD) so I will wrap this up and post it._

_Please please please review!_

_~Breeze_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here I am again, peeps :D_

_I received no votes during the few days, and normally I would wait, but I learned not to repeat that mistake when I ended up waiting months in one of my other stories (Harry Potter and the Watching, which I finally got around to posting a new chapter for the other day :D). Plus, I've made up my own mind, and it does NOT involve a song scene. However, if you were leaning towards that choice, I will be posting it in a story I have planned for after this one is over (which will be in a SUPER long time and after an unbelievable number of chapters) and it will be filled with deleted scenes from this story, including random song scenes. So, in a few years or so, look for that, I guess *shrug*_

_You're lucky I'm here writing this at all. My dad was persuading me to write a story of my own invention (NOT Harry Potter or something that already exists), preferably involving a main character deemed Sloan McNeil, invented by him. I politely declined, and came here to update this instead. Oh, maybe someday, father. But probably not with Sloan McNeil. LOL XD_

_Anyway, enough with my rambling. Its party time in the next chapter of Living in a Daydream :D_

_NOTE: I don't know if butterbeer is slightly alcoholic or not, but for the purpose of this, I'm gonna say it's not. Okay? Okay. ELEVEN YEAR OLDS ARE NOT DRINKING ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES!_

* * *

"Tawny!" I yelped. I had just woken up, only to look out the window and see a large amount of redheads heading down to the Quidditch pitch. "Tawny! It's starting soon! We slept in!"

She jumped up and we both scurried around the room, pulling off our pajamas and pulling on decent party clothes. Mine, of course, were Muggle, but Tawny's had a logo for some wizard band on it. Probably from her dad, who was the only other magical person in her house. I had on a tie-dye shirt, we both had jeans, and we pulled on cloaks. **Hopefully I didn't describe too much... **Then, I did my hair into a simple loose braid, she left hers down, and we ran out of the common room.

"Hi, guys!" Tawny gasped when we finally made it to the front doors. Talon and Sneaky were waiting for us there, looking slightly annoyed.

"The Weasleys went out there ages ago!" Sneaky exclaimed.

"Well, let's not argue about it, or we'll be more late," Talon reasoned.

We began to make our way down to the pitch, chatting excitedly.

"_I don't know why I'm singing, but I am_!" I suddenly sang out.

"_I know right, I'm already hyper_!" Tawny added to my 'song'.

"_Hey, you guys should join in_!" I gestured to Talon and Sneaky.

"_Yeah, just do it, it's amazing and fun!"_

"Yeah, umm.. oh look, we're here!" Sneaky gave a large and exaggerated gasp.

"No we're no- HEY!" Tawny shouted, and I laughed as she started chasing Sneaky, who had went running down the hill. I looked at Talon, she shrugged, and so we went running down the hill after them.

We finally came to a stop next to the door to the pitch stands, which had a large sign that read "PARTY!" above them. Pieces of hair from my braid had come undone, but I just shoved them behind my ear, trying to catch my breath and laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

"You are NOT going to escape from singing!" Tawny exclaimed. "We are going to make you SO hyper that you will have no choice!"

"I will NOT be on the influence of sugar if I ever DO sing like that," Sneaky panted, smirking. "Sugar doesn't affect me TOO much."

"But it affects YOU, Talon, yes?" Tawny asked.

"Umm..." Talon muttered, fidgeting nervously.

"It's chocolate, isn't it?" I concluded smugly.

Talon grinned. "Well, let's not keep the party waiting for us too much longer." She pushed open the doors, and a burst of confetti shot in our faces. I sputtered and spit out pieces that had landed on my mouth, shaking them out of my hair. I thought I saw Tawny sneak some pieces into her pocket with a wink.

"Hellooo, ladies!" a voice greeted us from above. We looked up to see Fred (or was it George?) Weasley hovering on his broom, holding his wand. I realized that he had shot the confetti in our faces. He smirked down at us, and then shot away, conjuring confetti as he went. **I'd like to learn _that _****spell!**

I took in the scene around us. Large balloons, and I mean LARGE, surrounded the pitch. Tables of snacks and drinks were placed below the goal hoops. A small stage was placed in the middle of the field, and people were milling around it, clutching bottles of butterbeer or pumpkin juice and cartons of Bertie Bott's Every Falvor Beans, sometimes making faces as they tasted disgusting flavors. Banners were strung around the stands. The lowest row, which could be reached simply by climbing from the field, was filled with more students. The air was filled with the music blaring from a radio somewhere and the laughter and conversations from the people. I turned around slowly, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Before I could find Crissy, Talon dragged me over to one of her friends from Ravenclaw.

"Breeze, this is Niagara Windhelm," she introduced. "Nia, this is Breeze."

"Hi there, Breeze," Niagara said cheerfully. "And Talon, don't call me Nia."

"Whatever you say, Nia," Talon smirked. But I had just spotted Crissy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Niagara," I said distractedly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment..."

I made my way over to Crissy, who was talking to a couple Gryffindors. When she saw me coming, she waved and beckoned for me to join her.

"Hey, Breeze!" she greeted when I made it through the crowd. "Let me introduce you to Susan Silverman and Elizabeth Perry. They're Gryffindors, you may know them from some of our classes."

"Yeah," I said, smiling at the two girls. "Hi, I'm Breeze."

"Elizabeth," she said, smiling in return.

"And, as Crissy said, I'm Susan..."

"Nice seeing you here, Breeze," Crissy said. "I saw you talking to Talon, but where are Sneaky and Tawny?"

"I don't know, I'll go see. Nice talking to you here, I woke up late and must have missed you. Well, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

I made my way through the crowd again, and towards the snack table, where I saw Sneaky and Tawny. They didn't notice me, but I caught little pieces of their conversation as I came closer.

"-just a little more!"

"I told you that sugar doesn't effect-"

"-effects everyone a little!"

I chuckled. They seemed a bit preoccupied, and someone was calling my name.

"BREEZE! Hey, Breeze, over here! OI! SUMMERS!"

I ducked around some people and saw, to my surprise, Ron, standing next to the stage and waving his arms madly, next to Hermione and Harry, who looked half-amused, half-annoyed. **Wow, they actually remember me from the train! ****  
**

"Hi, Ron, Harry, Hermione!" I called, hurrying towards them.

"Bloody hell, Breeze, I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone deaf!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, with all this noise I don't blame her!" She smiled kindly and turned to me. "Hi, Breeze, how was your first week? Oh, and congratulations on getting sorted into Hufflepuff! You're perfect for that house."

"Thanks! And it's been great," I answered.

"Well, Ron was standing here and looking like an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"-for a reason," Harry said with a smirk. "The twins wanted us to ask a bunch of people to rate the party. They wouldn't say why, just something about statistics for something." He shrugged. "Would you mind asking your friends about it? Fred said to write your rating on a clipboard hanging on the other side of the stage."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said, nodding.

"Thanks, it would be extremely helpful," Ron told me. I said bye to them and went back to the snack table. Sneaky and Tawny, however, had left, so I grabbed a butterbeer and went off to find them. Taking a sweet sip, I realized why people liked it so much.

I saw three people, one with a head of bright blond hair, and after walking closer I realized that they were Talon, Sneaky, and Tawny.

"Hey, guys!" I called. "What's up?"

Tawny looked up. "Hey, Breeze! Come here!"

I walked up next to them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just eating and being awesome and stuff." Talon popped an every-flavor bean into her mouth, and instantly cringed.

"Ooh, what flavor?" Tawny asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's _disgusting,"_ Talon groaned.

"So, Tawny, any luck with making Sneaky hyper?" I asked with a smirk.

"A little," Tawny answered. "Butterbeer mostly did the trick."

"Well, I think it's time for someone else to officially join the party," I said mischievously. Talon's eyes widened in horror, but me, Tawny, and even Sneaky had already grabbed her arms and together we dragged her over to the snack table.

Tawny picked up a chocolate frog. "Here, Talon," she said. "Have this."

Talon sighed, unable to resist the sweet temptation that is chocolate, and she took it. Unwrapping it, she took a large bit, and glanced at the card as she chewed: she had gotten Morgana.

"Is it good?" Sneaky asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Talon nodded, sighing in contentment. Tawny picked up a few more frogs and tossed one to each of us, saving the third for herself, digging into it viciously.

It did not take long until the chocolate worked it's magic. **It never does- I LOVE YOU, CHOCOLATE! Wow, it's affecting my brain outside the daydream, too! Awesome! *runs around in circles singing Frozen songs in a very, VERY high-pitched voice***

A few moments later, we could be seen running to the center of the field and towards the stage, which was surrounded by people dancing. Tawny started doing this odd rock-and-roll move that had us all collapsing in fits of hysterical laughter.

The next song had us all freeze, and we slowly turned to exchange wide-eyed, mischievous grins.

"Are you ready for some real music?! I said are you ready?! Are you readdddy?!" a loud, screaming voice came from the radio as we all stood up slowly. Very, very slowly.

"_Move your body like a hairy troll, learning to rock and roll__  
_

_Spin around like a crazy 'elf, dancin' by himself-"_

We spun around, and I actually fell over, making them start laughing again.

_"Boogie down like a unicorn, no stoppin' till the break of dawn._

_Put your hands up in the air, like an ogre who just don't care!_

_Can you dance the hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Flyin' off from a cliff,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Swooping down, to the ground,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Wheel around and around and around and around,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!"_

We did a bunch of crazy moves that could hardly even be called dancing. It was great! We did get a few odd looks, though... Especially because of the fact that we were also singing at the top of our lungs.

"Oh Merlin, Sneaky! You're dancing! I didn't know you had it in you!" Tawny threw her head back in laughter.

_"Move around like a scary ghost, spooking himself the most._

_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain, again and again and again._

_Get it on like an angry specter, who's definitely out to get ya'._

_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun, get it on, get it on!_

_Can you dance the hipogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Flyin' off from a cliff,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Swooping down, to the ground,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Wheel around and around and around and around,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!"_

**I swear, we are some weird people. **

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Ooh, come on!_

_Mmm, you gotta move it,_

_Groove it like a creature,_

_A creature of the night!_

_Yeah, that's right!_

_Ah, a creature of the night!_

_Well, do ya' feel alright?_

_Do ya' feel alright?_

_Ow!_

_Yeah!"_

**I swear, this is a weird SONG.**

I swung my head back and forth so hard that my braid actually came out, but I pretended not to notice, and I definitely didn't care.

_"Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma._

_Flyin' off from a cliff,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma..._

_Swooping down, to the ground,_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

_Wheel around and around and around and around and around and around and around!_

_Come on, ah, come on, yeah!_

_Can dance you like a hippogriff? _

_Yeah, yeah, YEAH!"_

And, with that, the song ended. We collapsed on the ground, panting, and trying to hold back our laughter until we caught our breath.

"Move along, people!" Talon suddenly shouted. "Nothing to see here! Merely a few first years being hyper, it's all completely normal, no one's having spaz attacks or anything... Well, except maybe Breeze," she added under her breath with a smirk. I began faking a spaz attack, grinning. The few people who were still staring rolled their eyes, shrugged, and walked away.

"I know the song," Sneaky said, "but who sang it again? I forgot..."

"The Weird Sisters!" I blurted out.

Talon squinted at me. "How do you know that song?" she asked suspiciously. "Aren't you a Muggleborn?"

My eyes widened. **Oh, crap, I didn't mean to say that! **"Umm... I, er, heard it in the common room!"

"And where was I?" Tawny asked, frowning.

"Oh, umm... you were- in the lavatory," I lied. **I'm a really terrible liar, aren't I?**

Talon still looked suspicious **(and with good reason)**, but she shrugged and said, "Come on, let's go get drinks- I'm parched."**  
**

I sighed with relief. **That was close! **"Yeah, me too..."

We were drinking our butterbeers when I remembered something. "Oh, Fred and George Weasley want all of us to rate the party," I told them. We walked over to the clipboard and took turns writing our answers with a quill that was floating nearby. When it was my turn, I looked at the questions in a little box on the parchment, and began to fill them in.

Simple question first... What is your name? Year? House? Best friend's cousin's aunt's grandmother's middle name? (Just kidding about the last part): Breeze, 1st, Hufflepuff, *ahem* stalkers (Just kidding about that last part *eye roll*)

If you are from a different house, what Gryffindor invited you?: Sneaky Wisp, also 1st year

On a scale of one to ten, what do you rate this party? (one being trollish, ten being awesomely fantastical): 7... 1/2 ;)

Would you go to another party like this one?: yeah, I guess...

Are we awesome or not?: Well, I haven't exactly met you yet... but, yeah, I guess. I did like your confetti spell though... And, I mean, you threw this party, so...

I let go of the quill, which floated back to it's spot, and then backed away to wait for Tawny to fill in a box.

When Tawny finished and turned around, Sneaky said, "Come on, let's go find a place to sit in the stands for a few minutes." We all turned to scan the bottom rows.

"Look!" Talon said loudly, making me jump. "Is that... is that _Dumbledore?"_

"Where?" Tawny gasped.

"There, in the top row!"

I squinted in the direction that she was pointing, and I saw a familiar man with a long beard sitting there. "Yeah! But... why is he-" I followed the direction of his gaze and broke off. "Be right back!" And I took off running.

"Breeze? Where are you going?" Tawny shouted.

"We'll meet you in the stands, I guess!" Sneaky called.

I dodged through the crowd, never slowing down, until I found the person I was looking for. "Harry!" I called. "_Harry!_"

He turned around, a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, Breeze? What is it?"

"Dumbledore," I panted, lowering my voice. "In the top row of the stands. I think he's watching you." I gestured up in the headmaster's direction as inconspicuously as I could.

He glanced up out of the corner of his eyes, and he paled. "Oh, great," he muttered. "Just great."

"Why?" I asked, making him jump as though he had forgotten I was there. "You know- I can tell by the way you reacted. So, why's he watching you?"

"Oh," he stammered, "I- er, h-he..."

But, just then, a loud voice rang through the pitch, and we turned around to find the source. Hermione and Ron came rushing towards us just as we noticed the twins standing on the stage.

"Hello fellow students of Hogwarts!" One of the twins called out, his wand at his throat, making his voice loud enough to be heard and to silence the crowd. "I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-" the other added, his voice just as loud.

"No, I'M George-"

"And I'm Fred-"

"We're Gred and Feorge-"

"NO, Feorge and Gred-"

Ginny Weasley, who was a year above me, climbed onto the stage and grabbed one of their wands. "HE'S Fred-" she pointed to the twin on the left, who was wearing a party top-hat that was scarlet with a gold rim, "and HE'S George!" she pointed to the twin on the right, who had a hat that was gold with a scarlet rim. **Good, a way to tell them apart! **She handed George his wand, and then jumped back off of the stage, a smirk on her face.

"Well, now that our lovely sister has told us what our names are, I would like to thank all of you for coming and not bringing any Slytherins to crash the party," Fred continued. "Now, it's time for the FUN part of this party!"

"We would like two of you to come onto this stage and show us all how to dance," George said, and grinned as all of us immediately tensed.

"But you won't volunteer," Fred added, a gleam in his eyes. "WE will choose!"

"That's the fun part!"

"For us!"

I held back a groan and held my breath as they searched through the crowd. Then, George pointed in our direction and whispered something to Fred, who nodded, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I choose," George announced," our little brother, Ron!"

Ron groaned, and trudged up to the stage.

"And I choose, for the lovely young lady he will be dancing with-" my heart nearly stopped. **Please no, please no, nonononono- **Fred paused, "Miss Hermione Granger!"

I sighed with relief, but Hermione simply glared. "They had a fight about Scabbers and Crookshanks earlier," Harry whispered, and I nodded, watching Hermione stomp up to the stage and stand on the opposite side of it, away from Ron. That is, until Fred grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to Ron, who's ears were practically glowing red.

A very...er, slow... and, yes, _romantic _song came on, making the two chosen people's eyes widen.

"Well, go on, then," George practically cooed, mirth evident in his voice. Ron awkwardly raised his arms to Hermione's waist level, but she took a step back.

"I refuse," she growled, but Fred sneaked up behind her and pushed her against Ron, who yelped and immediately threw his arms up, making poor Hermione fall to the floor of the stage. Many people laughed, but my eyebrows creased in concern. Was she alright? At the raged look on her face, I could tell that she both was and wasn't, and I decided not to stick around to find out. Giving Harry and awkward good-luck pat on the arm, I ducked and crept through the crowd until I reached the stands. I climbed over, and walked along until I found Sneaky, Talon, and Tawny, who were sitting by Crissy, Niagara, Alice Arnett, another Gryffindor named Christina Bansel, and another Ravenclaw named Mila Hansen. In the row behind them sat five guys: two Gryffindors named Tony Walters and Josh Trent, a Hufflepuff named Henry Painter, and two Ravenclaws, Caden Dentra and Micheal Harris. They were all laughing hysterically at Hermione, who was now having a shouting match with Ron and the twins (and was winning), so I sent them a glare before I sat down between Sneaky and Tawny. **I get the feeling that they weren't very intimidated.**

"Hey, Breeze, why'd you run off?" Tawny asked.

"Dumbledore is watching Harry," I hissed, glancing up at the boys to make sure they weren't listening.

"_Harry?" _she gasped. "Harry POTTER? You went to talk to Harry POTTER?"

"Yes, I sat with him on the train, remember? Now, shh!" I hushed her, seeing Caden glance curiously at us for a moment.

Tawny turned around to look at Dumbledore, and followed his gaze to where i could see Harry's messy black hair through the mass of people crowding around the stage. "Blimey," she breathed. "So, he's come here just to watch Potter?"

"Definitely, you should have seen how Harry reacted. He definitely knew why, too."

"Why, then?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know." She gave me a disbelieving look, and I sighed. "Honestly! I really don't know! He wouldn't tell me!"

"We'll just have to find out, then."

.

* * *

A few hours of more sugar-consuming, crazy dancing, and randomness later, and we were on our way back to the castle, as the sun was beginning to drop below the horizon. Once again, we were extremely hyper.

"_WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!_" I sang loudly.

"What? I thought you liked us! What did we do? Are we not awesomely fun enough?" Talon asked, sounding hurt.

"It's a song, Talon," Tawny said.

"Oh. Well, that was completely out of context. _WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?" _Talon began to sing.

"Stop singing Taylor Swift songs!" Sneaky interrupted.

"How do you know Taylor Swift?"

"Just because I'm pureblooded doesn't mean I can't listen to muggle music every once in a while!"

"_LATELY I'VE BEEN, I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEP, DREAMING ABOUT THE THINGS THAT WE COULD BE!" _Tawny bellowed (in song!).

"Speaking of what we could be, let's meet in the library tomorrow to do more research on animagi," Talon suggested.

"Oh, come on, Talon! _GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUN!"_

"SNEAKY'S SINGING AGAIN!"

"Oh, SHUT UP! I can do whatever I want!"

"No, I think we should do a little research tomorrow," I said. "After all, imagine all the fun we would have if we could turn into animals!"

"Yeah, sure," Tawny said. "Meet you there tomorrow, let's say around ten again!" We had reached the front doors. We said good bye, and then split up to go to our common rooms.

Later on, I shoved Amy off of my bed and collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly. What a day it had been. An awesome day, no doubt, but also a very exhausting day.

But this weekend wasn't over yet. The next day, we had work to do.

.

* * *

_A/N: OMG, that was a super long, hopefully awesome chapter- over 4,000 words, a new record for me! I say that a lot, but I guess the steadily-growing length of my chapters just show how much good practice can do for you :)_

_Nevertheless, this chapter was extremely hard to write for some reason, and it's miraculous that it turned out this long. I hope you liked it! Now, Talon can stop pestering me about updating! Yay! *sarcastic twirling of finger in sarcastic celebration of sarcasticness*_

_But no, seriously, Talon, I hope it was worth the wait. I know you've been waiting for the party chapter ever since you suggested it before I posted the first-day-of-classes-chapter, so I hope it fits your desires._

_RANDOM STATEMENT OF THE DAY: I like to think, for some reason, that the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield has a hidden meaning for authors XD IRDK..._

_Please review, and I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed since I last thanked reviewers! Hope you enjoyed this!_

_-Breeze_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hi, everyone! So very sorry for the long wait, I have ideas but sadly no time. Yes, school has finally started once more, and I definitely failed at my goal to update every day over the summer. I mean, it wasn't even possible, unless I wanted to waste all of my summer... But you are happily saved from months of no updates, due to my new method! I am going to alternate between updating stories, and give myself a due date for each update. This SHOULD be up by Saturday, August 23 where I live... If it's not, my bad :( Of course, I won't always be able to accomplish this, due to the more important matter of school. If that's the case, I will simply extend the due dates and send my apologies._

_Anyway, enough with my (evil) plans... Here is chapter 10!_

* * *

I slowly opened the large library door and walked inside, inhaling the smell of parchment and ink. As I passed Madam Pince, I sent her a small smile as a way of saying "good morning". Apparently I looked to 'innocent', however, because all I received in return was a suspicious glare. I brushed it off and searched the tables for Talon and Sneaky, but they weren't there. Well, I WAS an hour early; Tawny hadn't even been awake when I left the dormitory. I decided to start looking, so I started off towards the many bookcases. _  
_

After several minutes, however, I was yet to find a single book. I went down multiple aisles, scanning the covers. I wasn't paying attention when I rounded the corner, and I nearly crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, jumping back. I looked closer at the girl I had bumped into. She had fiery red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She seemed to be in second year, and she gave me a small impression of a female version of Ron. **Ginny.**

"It's fine," she said, giving me a quick smile. I moved past her and she kept walking.

After a couple more aisles, however, I stopped. Where the heck were the Transfiguration books? Gosh, this library was huge!

"Can I help you find something?" Ginny's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see her looking at me.

"Yes, actually," I told her, breathing a sigh of relief. "If you don't mind... Do you know where I can find the Transfiguration books? On animagi, to be specific."

"Follow me," she said, and began walking down the row. As I hurried to keep up with her long strides, she asked, "Why so interested in animagi?"

I tried to keep my face straight as I lied. "Just curious. I just had McGonagall's class."

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking over her shoulder at me with a small smile. "I was curious too. It's a wonder how she does it."

"Yep."

Many aisles later, she pointed towards a shelf of books. "There."

I hurried towards the shelf, grabbed a book, and started flipping through it. "Thanks."

"My name's Ginny," she said after a few moments, surprising me.

I turned to look at her again. "I'm Breeze."

"Well, if you ever need any help... you know who to call." I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on her face as she walked away... Or maybe it was just a smile. I turned back to the book, a slight frown on my face. **Why was she being so nice to _me_?**

A while later, I had a large stack of books on the subject. I picked them up awkwardly and turned the corner. I nearly ran into someone yet again.

"Breeze!" Talon said. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Nope," I told her, adjusting my stack. "I've been here a while."

She picked a few books off of the top of the stack, and I smiled gratefully. "Well, it certainly looks like you've been here for quite some time. Come on, it looks like you've picked up enough books for now. Let's get started."

* * *

"_...'You only get one chance to transform. If done wrong, the results may be permanent.'" _Talon finished reading and looked up at us, her brows furrowed with worry and thought. "Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," Tawny answered immediately, and Sneaky nodded.

"Just think about this for a minute, guys. We could change ourselves permanently, or even go through a permanent half-change."

"Hey, what doesn't kill you," I said defensively.

"_Makes you stronger! Stand a little taller-" _Tawny finished in song, but was quickly silenced by a smack on her arm from Sneaky._  
_

"Shh, Madam Pince is watching!" Talon hissed, and, sure enough, I looked over to see the librarian staring at us menacingly. We all ducked our heads until she turned around.

"Well, I think we should at least take it slowly," Talon said. "Let's study for as long as we need to and not rush into it." We nodded at her words.

"So, Missy Ravenclaw, let's put your skills to the test. How long do you estimate?" I asked with a smirk.

"I dunno," she said, her face scrunched up a bit in thought, before saying slowly, "Maybe... a year?"

I suddenly felt a pang of foreboding, and the image of a bearded man popped up in my head for a fraction of a second, too short for me to see who it was. **Oh no... talk about some deadly de-ja-vu... **It was followed by the horrible image of a gray, shriveled up hand...

"Um, I'll see you at lunch," I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I jumped up, grabbed my things, and practically ran out before anyone could say anything.

I fled to the girl's bathrooms and wrenched the door open. It was empty; I was alone.

My stuff fell to the floor with a clatter as I raced over, and leaned against the sink, hunched over with my eyes closed. My breath was ragged and I was fighting back tears. What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly so hysterical? I was acting as though I had just discovered someone's short life expectation or something! I turned the tap and cold water flowed out, soaking my hands and the tips of my hair. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were dull. I dunked my head under the water and then took it out, water now dripping from parts of my sleeves. With shaking hands, I wrung my hair out and turned off the tap.

I stared into the mirror for a long time, until I was startled out of my thoughts when someone entered the bathroom. I jumped, startled, and looked closer at the person.

"Crissy," I said, surprised, and I hurried to gather my things off of the floor.

She titled her head a little, her following the progress of water dripping to the floor. "Breeze, are... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I suddenly noticed how tired and sad she looked. "What about you?"

"Me?" she asked, her expression unreadable. "What makes you think I'm anything but excellent?"

I glanced at her disbelievingly, only to be met by the same look. "I could ask you the same."

"Well, for one thing, you're dripping all over the floor. For another thing, I just saw Tawny, and she told me you ran off."

I felt myself blush, and I stammered, "Well, I just... needed a minute. But I'm better now, honest."

I tried to duck around her, but she went to block me. " Breeze. If you need anyone to talk to... Well, I'm in Hufflepuff for a reason."

"Ditto," I told her. She sent me a small, sad smile before stepping back to let me through. I could feel her eyes on my back until the door closed behind me.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I added in Ginny at the last moment; I didn't want to wait too long to introduce her. And the whole incident in the bathroom wasn't planned either, but it fits very well with my plans. I tried to make it not too clear, but not too vague, so just bear with me. All shall be explained in good time!_

_Please let me know what you think. Next on my update list is The Watching, so look for that! Should be up by Saturday, August 30, if not sooner. I finished this WAY faster than expected, so you never know :)_

_NOW, prepare for the author's ramble of a lifetime!_

_I started this story with full confidence that Breeze was going to be me. Now, I've seen my ideas blossom, and it amazes me how much of her own character she's become. We are very similar in some ways, but she has qualities that I could never possess. For one thing, I wouldn't do what she did in this chapter but it was necessary ;) I would say the same about Tawny, Talon, and Sneaky, but I expected them to be different from the real people anyway; their characters would only seem real if they wrote it with me. SO, I just wanted to say that you no longer have to associate Breeze with me, though her name is my nickname. That's all. Goodbye. :D_

_Breeze_


End file.
